1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having a computer program, stored thereon, which is used for transmitting an image file such as a moving picture file or the like, and an electronic device to be used for transmitting an image file such as a moving picture file or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technologies for allowing users to share contents such as a moving picture or the like with other users connected via a network have been spread. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-23756 discloses a server for, upon receiving a request from a user terminal, reading a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of a content file and transmitting the URL to the user terminal.
Now, a situation is considered in which a user attempts to share a content having a large data size with another user via a network. In order to share such content with another user, the user needs to first transmit the content to be shared to a location such as a server in an image sharing site or the like. However, processing of transmitting a content having a large data size is generally time-consuming. Therefore, the user, who has transmitted the content, needs to wait until the transmission processing is completed and so cannot enjoy the contents sharing service comfortably.